Hermione’s Fantasies’
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Hermione gets confused to what is real and what is just one of her silly girl fantasies. Hermione with Slytherins,Weasleys,Deatheaters,ect Warning:Incest


Title: Hermione's Fantasies'

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Couples: Hermione/lots of Weasleys, Hermione/ lots of Slytherins and Death eaters, maybe others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story!

Summary: Hermione gets confused to what is real and what is just one of her silly girl fantasies.

Author Note: I normally only really write slash Harry Potter stories, unless its Weasleycest…but I've been in a huge Hermione phase lately and now I have a lot of new favorite couples, so I decided to try a story out with her and the men I love her with…..

Author Note 2: I spellchecked it, though I'll be honest I'm not the best with grammar. Sorry, it's the best I can do. Please don't flame me, and ENJOY!

Warning: There will be slash and incest in this, if you don't like it, then don't read it!

Also Hermione will be a little ooc in this, seeing as she's not really a sexual vixen in the movies or Books.

Hermione Granger was lying in her bed, in Ginny's bedroom at The Burrow, listening to her friends light snoring. She had a pink sheet over her body, trying desperately to fall asleep. For the past month she had trouble falling into a deep sleep. Sometimes it took hours for her to sleep, sometimes once she was asleep she only sleep for a short period of time. Why you ask? Because she has been having trouble with what is realty and what is one of her silly girlish dreams that girls have. She has also been getting migraines from lack of sleep and confusion. She has been keeping her problem to herself, or at least trying to. Sometimes she finds herself in awkward situations that she has to think of some lie to get herself out of even farther humiliation.

Hermione groaned when she could not fall asleep, after trying for 2 hours. She thru off her pink sheet and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She slipped on her fuzzy, pink elephant slippers and stood up from the bed, walking towards her bedpost, grabbing her silky pink robe. She then slipped her arms thru and buttoned it up. She rubbed her tummy and decided to go down stairs to find herself a midnight snack.

Hermione silently exited her bedroom, eyeing around the area, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. She then snorted, forgetting that Charlie and Bill were not at The Burrow with the others. She then started to walk down the stairs, yawning, while stretching, causing her robe to slip up a little, showing off her silky long cream legs. Once she got down the flight of stairs, she was about to continue to the next flight of the stairs when she heard a slight groan. She frowned when she heard another groan, soon after the first one. She turned around and walked over to the bedrooms. She saw that Ron's bedroom was silent, she then walked over to Fred and George's bedrooms, thinking that one of the twins were hurt or having a nightmare. She was always the mommy type that gets worried over the silliest things.

Once Hermione got over to the twins bedroom, she noticed that the door was slightly opened. She heard another moan and edged closer to the door, peeping inside. She gasped at what she saw. She could not believe what she was seeing. She bit her lip and continued to watch the two twins shagging. She always had a feeling that the twins were secret lovers, and now she was watching it with her own two eyes. She smirked and kept on watching.

Fred Weasley was on his hands and knees, while his twin brother, George Weasley was behind him, with his cock up his arse, fucking him hard and fast. Georges hand slapped his brothers' arse hard, while Fred arched into his hand.

"Oi Georgie harder." Fred moaned, biting his lip. "Faster." Fred demanded.

George smirked and kept on pounding into his twin, while spanking his bum. He obeyed Fred and started to fuck him faster and harder then he already was. "Oi like that Freddy?" He asked, chuckling when his brother moaned loudly.

Instead of answering his twin he nodded his head and arched backwards wanting more.

"You call that harder brother?" Fred growled, turning his head to glare at George.

George smirked and pounded inside of Fred's arse harder and harder, while continuing to slap his brothers' arse.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself moaning as she watched this exotic scene. It was the most delicious thing she had ever seen. She felt her cheeks turn pink, from arousment, but also embarrassment. She was embarrassed because she was watching her two friends shag and she new her knickers were soaking wet. As she continued to watch she grew more wet by each minute.

"Pleeeeaaseeeeee Georgie." Fred begged. His cock was hard as a rock, precum seeping out. He was so hard that he was almost in pain. He sighed and groaned, "Please."

"Please what my whore of a brother?" George grunted, pulling his penis almost all the way out of his brothers' arse and then slamming it hard inside of him again.

"I wanna cum." Fred whimpered, biting his lip hard, causing him to bleed. He screwed up his face at the nasty taste and turned his head to the side and spit the awful taste out.

George glared at his brother. He slapped his arse really hard, causing Fred to wince in pain. "That was very disgusting of you bro." George stated. He then grabbed his brothers' hair and pulled his head back roughly. He then placed his lips on top of his lips, kissing him hard. He bit Fred's lip hard; he then shoved his tongue inside, moaning at the taste of Fred's blood. He continued to fuck his brother, while kissing his brother roughly.

Fred whimpered into his brothers' mouth as George abused his arse and mouth. He had always loved when his twin was rough with him. It enjoyed it even more then when he made love to him. Fred suckled onto his brothers' tongue, moaning with awe, when he felt his brother grip onto his cock hard, stroking it.

Hermione could not help it, she let out a moan, blushing, hoping no one heard her. She sighed with relief when neither red head man turned her away. She licked her lips and kept on watching. She felt some of her juice slid down her thigh. She had never been this turned on before. She smirked when she smelt her own arousal. Even though she'd be embarrassed if her best friends' older brothers smelt it, in a way it'd make her even more excited.

Hermione watched the two lovers until they both came together.

"FORGE." Fred moaned.

"GRED" George screamed, as he pounded his penis in his brother anus once more. He then took a few deep breaths and pulled his penis out of Fred. Fred sat up, breathing heavily; he then kissed his brothers lips lovingly. They pulled back and smirked at each other and both said I love you.

Hermione smiled at there exchange and then decided to leave the two brothers alone. She turned around and started walking upstairs once again, forgetting her snack. She walked to Ginny's room, pausing with her hand on the door knob, and then she shrugged and turned around, walking towards Charlie and Bills room. She opened the door, walking inside, and then shut the door. She did not bother to lock the door, because she didn't think anyone would interrupt her. Why would anyone come into Charlie and Bills room anyway?

She walked over to the bed on the right side, and sat down on the blue blanket. She slipped her slippers off, and then started to unbutton her robe. Once she ran out of buttons, she threw the robe on Bills bed, which was right next to Charlie's, on the left side of the room. She sat there debating whether to take off her nightgown or not. She shrugged and decided that she'd rather be totally bare. Besides she loved the cool air hitting her nipples. She quickly slipped off her nightgown, and also thru the garment on Bills bed. With her wand she opened Charlie's window.

She placed her wand on Charlie's nightstand. She then lay back, on his pillows, with a grin, excited to play. She decided to start by rubbing her breast. She placed her hands on her bare breasts fondling them, placing her thumb and pointer finger at her nipples, rubbing them gently. She then flicked her nipples, moaning lightly. She squeezed her tits hard. Hermione then started sliding one of her hands downwards, while the other one continued to fondle both breast, back and forth.

She reached her clothed pussy, her hand toying with her knickers. She also debated whether to take them off at the moment or not, she decided to leave them on for a little while. Her fingers squeezed her nipple, as she moaned. She then started to rub her clothed pussy, grinning as she realized that she soaked thru the material. She blushed, but continued to rub herself thru the material. She flicked her clit hard and, bit her lip hard to keep herself from moaning, which is a good thing, because the bookworm herself forgot to put a silencing charm on the bedroom. Hermione kept on pleasuring herself.

Bill and Charlie were sitting downstairs, in there families living room, sitting on a couch, currently making out. The boys decided to come home and see there family and decided to surprise everyone tomorrow morning. They had just gotten back from The Three Broomsticks', drinking some fire whiskey. The two boys both had a few drinks and have not seen each other in quite some time, and had missed each other, so they decided to get right down to business, not caring if anyone walked down the stairs at the moment, catching them in a compromise position.

Bill was straddling his younger brother, pressing his hard cock in his younger brothers' stomach. His tongue down Charlie's mouth, licking and sucking fiercely, loved the taste of his lovers' mouth. He has not seen his lover in several months and was very frustrated. He new that they both had busy lives, but he could not help but miss his dragon tamer.

So as they were both there at the same time, he was going to prove just how much he loved and missed him. He kissed his brother even harder, while thrusting his penis even harder on his brother. He new how excited Charlie was, he was just as hard as he was.

Charlie pulled away, gasping for breath. After a minute he smirked at his brother and huskily said, "Let's take this to our room brother. I want you to make love to my arse tonight.

Bill smirked and grunted, "Ya I'll fuck your arse to hard tonight, you are going to have trouble talking to mum tomorrow, without looking guilty." Bill laughed, squeezing his brothers' penis hard, he then stood up, holding his hand out for his brother to grab.

Charlie chuckled, grabbing Bills hand and nibbling his brothers' ear, he then whispered, "Don't make promises, unless you can keep them." He then slapped his brothers' arse and started walking up the stairs.

"Who said I was not going to keep it?" Bill snorted. Once they got on there flight of stairs, the stood out of there bedroom and started to make out again.

Hermione has been pleasuring herself for about five minutes, and she still had her silky knickers on. She was currently teasing herself. She rubbed her clit once more and decided to do something she had never dared to do. She smirked, grabbing her wand on Charlie's night table. She then place the back tip against her opened cunt and slide the wooden stick inside of her, moaning softly. She started to fuck herself with it very slowly. She licked her free hand and started to toy with her nipple again, gasping as she shoved her wand in farther then she was used to. She kept herself busy, ignoring her inner self's plea to touch her clit. She new that if she teased herself a little, when she finally came it'd feel so much better. She closed her eyes, with her legs spread wide open, fucking herself. She moaned slightly when she felt fresh air hit her clothed crotch and nipples.

Bill had Charlie's back against the wall, next to there bedroom door, sucking on his brothers tongue, not knowing that Hermione Granger was in there room right now masturbating. They in fact had no idea she was even in there house at all.

Charlie once again pulled back and groaned, "Fuck Bill." He sighed, "I need you so bad right now." He panted, nibbling on Bills lip gentle.

Bill chuckled, nodding in understanding. "Alright mate, once we get inside you'll get you're wish." He winked, placed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it and gently pushed it open. He muttered a silence spell, and he didn't notice anyone in there bedroom, nor in Charlie's bed. He turned around, grabbed Charlie behind his neck, and forced his brothers face closer so he could ravish Charlie's mouth once again. Charlie kicked there bedroom door shut, while kissing his brother back; also not noticing they had a third party yet.

Hermione didn't notice anyone walking inside of the bedroom, because her eyes were shut tight, with her hand still shoving the wooden stick in and out. Her free hand went downwards to rub her clit for a minute. She then heard the bedroom door slam shut, startling her. She blushed deep red, afraid to open her eyes, knowing one of the Wesley's or Harry had walked in. She peaked one eye opened, checking out her surroundings. She saw that Bill had Charlie against the door kissing his brother passionately; while his hand gripped his brother's clothed cock. She stilled her hand, and screamed loudly.

Bill and Charlie heard the high pitch scream, startled and pulled away from each other, losing balance. Bill almost fell to the ground, while Charlie quickly grabbed onto his lover around the waist. They then both turned to investigate where the scream came from.

They did not expect what they found in a million dreams. Hermione Granger lying on Charlie's bed, wearing nothing but her sexy knickers, legs spread wide as can be, with her wand in her juicy cunt, her fingers rubbing her clothed clit, panting, looking more sexy then she ever had before. Her arousal, dripping down her pussy, down her legs, on Charlie's bedspread. Her cheeks as red as a rose, clearly embarrassed to death.

Hermione looked at the two men; cocks grew even bigger with excitement, at catching her in this position. She squeaked as she saw them watching her. She quickly removed her wand from her pussy gently, gasping softly as it slid out. She then groaned with lost. Her arms crossed over her bare titties, covering her hard nipples, wanting to disappear in thin air. She was so embarrassed.

Charlie blinked in disbelief and yet out a laugh. "Wow I was not expecting such a welcome home Mione, thank you. That was a brilliant show, though it was a big disappoint when you stopped."

If possible Hermione's cheeks grew even redder.

Bill smirked, tugging on Charlie's penis, while eyeing the young girl. "He's not lying young lamb. While watching your cunt he grew harder. Wanna see?" He chuckled, rubbing Charlie's head. He then unbuttoned, and then unzipped his brothers' pants. He tugged them down, watching Charlie kick his pants to the side. His eyes still watching Hermione's reaction, as he also removed Charlie's silky boxers. He smirked as he saw the young girls eyes go wide with shock at seeing just how huge the older man was, and also blushing furiously. He snickered, "I see that you like what you see. Wanna see an even bigger cock?" He asked, while quickly removing his own pants and boxers. He licked his lips as he continued to watch the girl. She squirmed at seeing the half naked men in front of her. Seeing there huge cocks, excited her more then she could imagine.

Charlie chuckled at the young ladies reaction. She was rubbing her closed legs, biting her lip. You could tell by just looking at her that she was even more aroused. Charlie smirked as he saw more liquid slide down her thighs. "I so would love to be my blanket right now." He licked his lips and nodded to the girl. "No really, you're wasting all that sweet honey, that's a very naughty thing to do."

Hermione blinked at all the dirty talk.

"Listen little girl, I think you are wearing way too much clothing right about now." Bill said, while he unbuttoned his shirt, he then threw it on the floor. He turned his gaze on Charlie and saw his brother nodding, agreeing with what he said, while throwing his own shirt on the ground.

Hermione blinked again, not sure what to say, but she didn't really have to say anything, both brothers seemed to have a lot to say. She watched both brothers smirk at each other, then at her and then pounced on her, which caused herself to yet out a small startled squeak. Charlie started to kiss her neck, and inhale her.

"Mmmm you smell good enough to eat." Charlie whispered.

Hermione bit her lip hard to keep in a moan, feeling herself blush when she heard it escape. All of these dirty words, and now the kissing was just too much, and Charlie saying he'd eat her.

Bill suckled on her eat, while palming one of her tits, twisting her nipple, causing her to moan. "Then why don't you Charlie? I'm pretty sure that there is a written rule, that if you find a naked girl wanking on you're bed, that you may have your way with her. For the night anyway." He then whispered, "Besides Mione would love that wouldn't she? To have her best friends' older brother, sampling her goodies?" He then sneaked his free hand between there bodies and ran a finger on her clothed cunt, smirking at the feeling of her heated pussy, soaking up her sexy knickers. He flicked her clit hard, causing her to moan loudly. Bill chuckled at that and started to kiss down her face, licking down her neck, towards her breast. He grabbed one of her hard nubs into his mouth and licked and sucked on it.

Charlie licked up towards Hermione's body, looking in her amber eyes and smiled. "Is that true Hermione? Would you like for me to eat your sweet cunt for dessert?" He didn't wait for an answer; he lowered his head and grabbed the girls' lips into a hot kiss, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth.

Hermione allowed the two older men to have there way with her, kissing her, slowly torturing her. She had enough; she could not take this torture anymore. She decided to be the brave Gryffindor that she was. She tore her lips away from Charlie's and glared at him, she then turned her glare down towards her breasts, where Bills head still was.

"Will you two stop teasing me? Pretty soon this whole blanket will be covered with my juices." Hermione growled, laying her head back.

Bill snorted at that, but continued to suck on her tits.

Charlie smirked at the young lady, kissed her lips, and then winked. "As you wish my lady." He then crawled between Hermione's legs; he gripped her legs and spread them wider for his display. He groaned at the sight. "As hot as these skimpy little knickers are, they have to go darling." He then tore them off her body, lifting them towards his face and took a huge whiff. "Ah that will be my new favorite scent. Honey." He then tossed them on the floor and lowered his head. He flicked his tongue against Hermione's folds, causing her to moan, and buck her hips. He chuckled and gripped her waist, forcing her to stop her moving and drove his tongue deep inside of her pussy, moaning at the taste of her sweetness. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, at a slow pace, driving her in even more insane. His fingers flicked and twisted her small little button on top, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Bill bit Hermione's nipple gently and pulled back when he heard the girl scream. He laughed, "Darling I hate to say this, but you're awfully loud. I think I can think of a way for you to be quieter." He crawled higher up the bed, and kneeled near her head, he then smirked at her, daring her to deny him pleasure. He new that she new he put a silence charm up, but he was so hard and needed some attention right now. Bill pouted at her, "Please darling, I need you to lube me up some, so I can fuck my brothers tight ass, while he fucks your sweet, juicy cunt."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at those words. Bill was going to fuck her. No, wait a minute that was the least of her problems. CHARLIE was going to fuck her? She gasped when Charlie bit her clit softly. She then inwardly smirked, that does not seem like a huge problem after all. No that rather sounded delicious. She winked at Bill and wrapped her lips around his luscious huge cock, swirling her tongue around him and devouring his length.

Bill groaned as Hermione started to suck him hard and fast, while her fingers were toying with his jewels. His hand started to guide the girls head to move slower, not wanting to cum. He had been looking forward fucking Charlie and he hoped he got to fuck this hot chick sucking his penis also. Bill lowered his gaze to Charlie and moaned at the site.

Charlie's fingers were fucking Hermione's tight slit hard and fast, while his lips were wrapped around her clit, sucking, licking, and nipping. Bill lowered his hand towards Charlie's hand that was buried in the girls' cunt. He grasped it and pulled the hand out of her pussy, causing Charlie to look up startled and confused, and Hermione to growl with loss. For punishment for what Bill did, she scraped her teeth on the older mans penis.

Bill pouted, "I just wanted a little taste." He then lifted Charlie's wet fingers and sucked them into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste. He sucked them clean and then freed Charlie's hand; he then grabbed his brothers' face and kissed him fiercely.

Hermione glared at the men and growled, "Hey what about me?"

Bill pulled back and smirked at the youngster. "What about you darling? You were an uninvited party."

"I don't need an invitation, I'm supposed to be here, not you two." Hermione spat, while licking Bills penis some more.

Charlie snorted at there silly banter. "Are you guys really complaining? The both of you shut it; I'm trying to get laid tonight." He groaned and lowered his face and continued to eat the girls' pussy out. He tweaked her clit and smirked when she screamed out his name. Charlie continued to toy with the girls' clit, flicking it hard, causing her to scream out once again.

"Ohhhhh Charlie." Hermione moaned, bucking her hips upwards. She laid there panting, completely forgetting about her task at the moment.

Bill groaned as Hermione stopped pleasuring him, but new it was for the best. He didn't want to cum just yet. He eyed his brother and said, "Allow her to cum once more and then I want to watch you shag her as I prepare your bum."

Charlie grunted with a mouthful in reply and kept on pleasuring Hermione, as Bill held the girls hips down, since she started to buck upwards too strongly. Charlie blew hot air into the girls' cunt, causing her to gasp in pleasure, he then sucked on her clit hard and she came screaming even louder. She laid there panting.

Charlie licked her clean and then crawled up her body, leaning his head down to kiss the girls lips, wanting her to taste her sweetness. He then pulled back and looked into her eyes and whispered, "Are you a virgin doll face? Is this the first time you're going to have a huge cock, fucking your tight pussy?" His fingers continued there torture, as he waited for her reply.

Hermione groaned, "No." She then shifted upwards and whined, "Please Charlie I need you so bad right now. Pleaseee."

Both boys were shocked when they heard that it was not her first time, they always figured Hermione Granger, Gryffindor book worm to be a virgin prude.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

Hermione growled, "Just shut up and fuck me please."

Bill laughed at that, while Charlie growled himself and rammed his thickness in her wet pussy. He started to thrust in and out of the panting girl hard. His fingers released her clit, deciding to make her wait to cum, since she dared to yell at him. She whined at that, but bucked her hips upwards, moaning as his hard penis drove inside of her body.

Bill licked his lips and crawled over to Charlie. He sat behind his brother, watching his younger brother fuck this hot wanton girl. He whispered, "Accio wand." He then caught his wand and placed it inside of Charlie's arsehole, whispering a lubrication spell, not wanting to hurt his brother as he fucked him. Not that he'd hurt him even without the spell, seeing as Charlie loved pain. His stuck a few fingers in his brothers' bum and started to finger him.

Charlie moaned as he felt Bills fingers enter his body. He always loved being taken, by his older brother. There was something hot about being on you're hands and knees with your older brother behind you, fucking you up the arsehole. Charlie slowed down his pace, much to Hermione's displeasure. He bit on his lip as he felt Bill inching his hard cock inside of his arse cheeks. He moaned when he was all the way in. He stopped his thrusting in the girl and allowed Bill to start his thrusting before he began again.

"Bill ohh that feels brilliant. Faster." Charlie moaned, as he started to fuck the panting cunt below him.

Hermione continued meeting Charlie's thrusts, moaning each time he hit the area she desperately wanted to be touched. When she found out that Charlie was not going to give her what she want, much to her to annoy her, she lowered her hand and tried to rub her clit. Charlie grabbed her wrist and raised it, along with her other arm above her head, before she could even touch her nub.

Hermione glared at Charlie and spat, "This is child abuse you know?"

Charlie smirked at the gorgeous girl under him and continued shagging her senseless.

"Honey if this is child abuse, then it's your lucky night."

Hermione glared at Charlie some more and lifted her hand up to slap his arse hard, causing him to grunt. "Shut up and keep moving that cock of yours." She ordered, smirking at the older man.

Charlie growled softly, but obeyed the young witch and continued to pound into her.

Bill laughed at both of them, she was a real treat. He was enjoying his time with this young with tonight, and could tell his brother was also. She sure had a hot mouth, which was extremely hot. He continued thrusting in his brother arse, hoping that she'd join them again.

"Charlie please." Hermione whined, trying to wiggle her hands loose. She wanted to cum so badly. "PLEASE. I need to cum."

"You just accused me of being a child abuser and now you're begging for me to allow you to cum? You've already came 3 times or so, and us men have not came once. Aren't you being selfish tonight Mione?" Charlie snorted.

Hermione pouted and started to whimper, hoping he'd change his mind.

Charlie smirked, shaking his head, as he continued to pound into her cunt. "Nope."

Hermione snarled at Charlie and looked over Charlie's shoulder, watching Bills movement. She then smirked with an idea. She then lowered her leg downwards a little, past Charlie's arse. She started to rub Bills hidden area between his balls, causing a surprised moan from his lips. He had not been expecting that. He raised his eyes at Hermione and saw her smirk, still rubbing him as he fucked Charlie's arse, as Charlie fucked her.

Bill felt his balls tighten under her touch and growled, "You little wanton." He then started Cumming inside of Charlie's arse, moaning loudly. With Bills sudden orgasm, he set Charlie off. She felt Charlie squirt his cream in her pussy as he continued to pound into her, rubbing against her clit; she felt her walls clenching him hard and screamed loudly as she came.

The three of them stayed in there position panting, and trying to get there breath back. After a few minutes Bill pulled out of Charlie's arse, as Charlie did the same. They both layed down on Hermione's sides and smirked at her.

"That really was a great welcome home Mione, I hope you'll show us the same treatment again." Charlie smirked. He wiggled his eyebrows at his suggestion, causing Hermione to chuckle.

"But next time I want you to shag me, as Charlie fucks your tight arse hole." Bill stated, kissing Hermione's jaw.

Charlie eyed the girl and asked the question he was dying for an answer to. "Who else has been in that sweet cunt of yours?" He growled softly.

Hermione smirked at Charlie and patted his back and whispered. "You'll have to fuck it out of me" She smirked as she heard them both gasp; she then cuddled with them and fell asleep.

_Hermione was laying there sleeping; her legs were wide open, with a red headed male sucking on her clit. She was moaning and panting in her sleep. At this moment she was having an orgasm dream about to gorgeous Weasley men. One of them was eating her pussy out, while the other one was sucking his brothers' penis. She kept on moaning, spreading her legs out even farther, and thrusting upwards, wanting to cum so badly. She felt her release not to far away and she wanted to cry because it was out of her reach. "Please." She whispered in her sleep, not realizing that someone was eating her cunt out and her hips were moving nonstop up and down. She moaned loudly as she felt her pussy clench down on the boys tongue, as he flicked her nub hard, causing her to squirt her juices into the hot guys mouth. "Mmmmmm yes yes. Ohhhh yes." She screamed, waking her. She smiled and whispered, "Finally." She was so happy that one of her biggest fantasies was happening. _

_Bill snorted at his place between the girls legs and grunted, "Finally is right, you took so long to cum darling. My neck almost broke." Charlie laughed at his brothers' comment._

_Hermione gasped at the mans voice, frowning. That was not the voice of the man she had hoped for. She opened up her eyes and saw Charlie and Bill and sighed. "It was only a dream." She stuck her lips out into a sad pout._

_Hermione woke up with a smile. She stretched a little and then went back to cuddling with the two older men. She smiled as she smelt there cologne. She then frowned, that was not there cologne, that was…She opened her eyes and looked to her left and right and gasped with shock at the sight she saw. She blinked her eyes at one guy and then the other one. She was clearly confused. "But I fucked Charlie and Bill last night." Hermione stated, blushing._

_George smirked at the girl, "I know Mione, and we heard you."_

_Fred then grabbed her lips into a kiss and then pulled back and whispered, "Now we're going to shag you."_

"_Seeing as you watched us shag last night." George winked at her, lowering his head to suck at her nipples._

_Hermione smirked at both men and allowed them to do as they wish with her body. She had always dreamed of this day to come. Where she was being shagged hard and fast, by both of the Weasley twins. "As you wish boys. Like I'd stop you." She giggled and spread her legs out some, so that Fred could touch her down there_

Hermione woke up with a splitting head ache. She sat up, holding her blanket up with one hand, to cover her bare breasts. "They were just dreams." Hermione sniffled. She wanted to scream so badly. She really thought that her dreams were reality and not her silly girl fantasies. She had wanted them to come true so badly. She'd make sure that they would come true one day. She sat up, not noticing that the bed was empty, nor the note on the night table. She started to dress silently. She then picked up her wand, shut the window she had opened last night, and made the bed. She cleaned off her wand from last night. She then whispered something and her clothes changed. She now had on a blue sundress, with white stars, and sandals. She also did a cleansing spell. She then walked out of Charlie and Bills room frowning. She went down stairs seeing Fred and George, eating there breakfast. She sat down next to Fred and smiled at him. She then started to eat talking to the twins.

TBC


End file.
